


The Storm

by lifechiaroscuro



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Background Opal, M/M, Pynch Week 2018, This is as close to horror/thriller as I have ever written, so this is going to be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifechiaroscuro/pseuds/lifechiaroscuro
Summary: “I don't see the path.”Adam looks around, too, then his eyes flick up to the sky at another flash of lightning. “I don't like the look of this.”(My fic for Pynch Week Day 6 - Thunderstorm.)





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted for Day 5 yet because my Day 5 fic is a mess, so this is going to show up as number 5 in the series for now.

It seems weather in the new Cabeswater can sometimes be unpredictable, especially when it comes to supernatural summer rain. Maybe it's the sheer newness of the place, but the day had started no cooler than the air outside of Cabeswater. As it went on, though, the skies had gotten darker and the wind had gotten stronger.

Adam hasn't seen lightning yet but he has heard the thunder. Opal had heard the sound and immediately scrambled towards home, not a far walk from the clearing.

"We should leave,” Adam says as he feels the first drop of rain.

Ronan grins. “I know.”

The rain suddenly goes from light drops to a deluge. They’re immediately soaked. A flash of lightning and Ronan's expression is exhilarated.

Adam is briefly charmed, leaning in to press a kiss to Ronan's cheek.

“There are more enjoyable things to do than stand around in wet clothes, you know,” he whispers in Ronan's ear. It's an incentive that usually works. 

Ronan smirks at the words, but his expression changes as he looks around. 

“I don't see the path.” 

Adam looks around, too, then his eyes flick up to the sky at another flash of lightning. “I don't like the look of this.”

Ronan scans his eyes over the trees. “Cabeswater, quid vis?”

“Succoro,” the trees whisper. 

“Auxilium cum quid?” Ronan asks.

The trees don't respond.

“What are you supposed to do in a lightning storm, again?” Adam queries as the thunder rumbles.

Ronan looks up at the sky. “Definitely not stand in a clearing.”

“Cabeswater, can you make a shelter?” Adam asks.

They scan the trees around them again until Adam sees something new.

“It's probably not a shelter, but…”

Ronan steps towards the mess of branches and leaves. It blends in well. If Adam hadn't looked around before, he’d think it was part of the landscape.

Adam follows as Ronan walks with a calculating look on his face. “Maybe it’s a hunting blind sort of thing that's made of natural materials.”

Adam glances at him silently.

“Gansey's family,” Ronan explains.

Sure enough, there's a small opening, barely wide enough for them to climb through. Adam's surprised to find the ground nearly dry when he enters. The branches and leaves keep the water out well.

He’s hardly settled in before an unnatural sound echoes through the woods. It's neither human nor animal, but it's undeniably predatory.

There’s a moment of utter silence, then Adam swallows nervously.

“Ronan,” he whispers, “when you manifested Cabeswater again, did you know exactly what would be in it?”

“No,” Ronan breathes, “I didn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next is left to your imagination.


End file.
